eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 3
|-|Fabuła= frame|''Obraz zawiera nieoryginalne tłumaczenie''|right |-|Solucja= Nareszcie mamy szansę wybrać do której kategorii strażników chcemy przynależeć. Dzieje się to pod okiem Kero, który wyjaśnia nam wszystkie cechy poszczególnych klas. Następnie zostajemy poddane testowi. Zupełnie jak egzamin w szkole (abc) ma on sprawdzić nasza podstawową wiedzę o świecie Eldarya'i i przetrwaniu. Po jednym egzaminie, czas na następny... W tym odcinku zostaje nam przydzielony Towarzysz. Tak, dobrze zrozumiałyście "przydzielony", znaczy to, że nie wybieramy go same. Zostajemy poddane testowi (a to niespodzianka), swego rodzaju ankiecie, którego wyniki wskazują, które jajko otrzymamy. Kero wraz z jajkiem daje nam inkubator, który jest niezbędny by jajko się wykluło (trwa to w tym przypadku 15 minut), oraz dzieli się z nami podstawowymi informacjami o pielęgnacji zwierzaka. Oczywiście jeśli komuś bardzo zależy na upatrzonym zwierzaczku, a takiego nie otrzyma, można zakupić jajko samodzielnie w sklepie. Prawdopodobnie możemy mieć kilka zwierzaków, jednakże tylko jeden może być "aktywny". Resztę przechowujemy w formie jajek. (System a'la Pekeball'e) Czas na pierwszą misję! Musimy poszukać chłopców, by podpytać ich czy nie mają dla nas jakiegoś zadania. Przy okazji dzielimy się z nimi wesołą nowiną o wybranej przez nas klasie Strażników. Chłopcy nie wykazują jednak większej chęci pomocy (Ezarel np: proponuje nam posprzątanie pokoju...), ale przypadkowo podsłuchujemy rozmowę Kero z chłopcem z wioski, któremu zaginą zwierzak. Jakżeby inaczej nasze dzielne serducho rwie się do pomocy i oto wyruszamy na poszukiwania! Oczywiście uprzednio Kero daje nam wskazówki na jakich terenach zwierzaczek lubi przybywać i jaki smakołyk najlepiej go przywabi (czas na zakupy). Najpierw znajdźcie chłopaka z waszej "gildii", pomoże on wam w poszukiwaniach, bez niego nie wydostaniecie się za wielką bramę, gdzie to na tamtejszych równinach trzeba poszukać zaginionego towarzysza. Za pierwszym razem się nie powiedzie. Wracacie do pałacu z mniejszą ilością many na koncie i szukacie Kero, by zdać raport. Biedny Mary (tak ma na imię chłopczyk) rozpacza po utracie towarzysza. Kero zaproponuje mu na pocieszenie nowego zwierzaka. A kto ma go zdobyć? Nasza bohaterka wyrusza na kolejną misję! Wysyłamy swojego pupila na poszukiwania, by ten odnalazł potrzebną nam przynętę. Po otrzymaniu złotych nożyc, wysyłamy naszego zwierzaka ponownie na zwiad, a my udajemy się na "polowanie". Gdy już złapiemy skrzydlatą owieczkę (jak dla mnie to lama XD) zanosimy ją Mary'emu. Dajemy mu go w postaci jajka (może się nożyc przestraszył i się skurczył?). Zachwycony Mary postanawia nagrodzić nas odłamkiem kryształu, który mamy oddać strażnikowi. Gdy juz spotkamy strażnika nie musimy mu wcale oddawać kryształu, mamy opcję by zachować go dla siebie (no bo co to za prezent, skoro trzeba go oddać?). Jeśli oddamy podarunek strażnikowi, ten zaprowadza nas przed oblicze Miiko. - The End - |-|Przebieg odcinka= Udało mi się uniknąć celi dzięki pomocy Kero i innych członków Gwardii, którzy przekonali Miiko, by dała mi szansę. Nie zauważyłam wcześniej, co to oznacza... ale byłam szczęśliwy, że mam o jedną rzecz mniej do myślenia... *'K:' To śmieszne Miiko...ona ma wstąpić do jednej ze straży, ja nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć! *'G:' Jestem zobowiązana do przystąpienia? Powiedziałeś wcześniej o schronie, mogę tam iść... *'K:' Nie, to było bardzo jasne, że chłopcy mają się tobą opiekować, a do tego musisz się zintegrować z jedną z straży. Ale, nie mam pojęcia... Masz jakiś szczególny talent? *'G:' Jak wszyscy, ale wątpię, by było to naprawdę użyteczne w takim świecie... *'K:' Pewnie masz rację... na początek weźmiemy się za podstawy, potem zobaczymy. *'G:' Jakie "podstawy"? *'K:' Cóż, strażnicy! Powiedziałem, że jest ich czworo, pamiętasz? *'G:' Tak, każdym kieruje Miiko i chłopcy, którzy właśnie wyszli. *'K:' Tak! Choć każdy ma swoją specjalność, wszyscy pracują na ten sam cel. Ponadto, jeśli masz wrażenie, że jest między nimi konkurencja, nie martw się, to po przyjacielsku. Zwykle, kiedy pojawia się nowy rekrut, to daję mu test, aby dowiedzieć się, która straż odpowiada mu najbardziej, ale... *'G:' Ale domyślam się, że człowiek nie może tego przejść? (W pewnym sensie, to dość irytujące...) *'K:' Właśnie się nad tym zastanawiam, tak... Cóż, myślę za dużo. Jeśli natkniesz się na pytanie, na które nie będziesz w stanie odpowiedzieć, wystarczy że przejdziesz do następnego, ja je rozwikłam. Czy jesteś gotowa? *'G:' Czekaj! Mówiłeś, że wszyscy pracują dla tego samego celu, a ostatnim razem byłeś dość niejasny w tej sprawie. Czemu tak naprawdę służy Straż Eel? *'K:' Mówiłem ci, pomagamy mieszkańcom Eldaryi w każdy możliwy sposób... nawet jeśli prawdą jest, że przez ostatni czas, misje stają się coraz bardziej trudne i niebezpieczne. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że przez to nie mamy czasu dla siebie. *'G:' Czy coś się stało? *'K:' ... Widzisz kryształ za mną? *'G:' Tak! (W tym samym czasie, spojrzeliśmy na niego...) *'K:' Jest on bardzo ważny dla naszego świata. To on kontroluje magię i energię, Maanę. Jest on dla nas niezbędny, to jak drugi tlen... a nie tak dawno, zaledwie rok temu, był co najmniej dziesięć razy większy niż teraz. Tylko, że weszli tu jacyś intruzi, do tego pokoju, i ukradli odłamki kryształu. Od tego czasu główną misją Straży jest odzyskanie tych kawałków porozrzucanych w naszym świecie, a także zarządzanie mieszkańcami Eldaryi. *'K:' Bo po zniszczeniu naszego głównego źródła energii, wielu z nas zostało osłabionych, stali się głupi, albo bardzo agresywni. To zawsze były najbardziej niebezpieczne gatunki ze wszystkich z Eldaryi... ale teraz jest jeszcze gorzej, a to my dbamy o zapewnienie, żeby nie przekształciła się cała... *'G:' No, ja... Wow. ( Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego Miiko była wkurzona, gdy zbliżyłam się do kryształu...) *'K:' Tak czy inaczej... Nie martw się, jestem pewien, że oni nie zrobią ci niczego niebezpiecznego. *'G:' Nie, żeby zrobili to chwilę temu... *'K:' Jestem pewien, że to były żarty. Cóż, jesteś gotowa, aby odpowiedzieć na moje pytania? *'G:' Tak! *'K:' Doskonale! Zostawiłem kwestionariusz w bibliotece, nie zostawaj tutaj. ''-Wychodzimy z sali kryształu-'' (spotykamy każdego z chłopaków- kolejność może być różna) *'N:' Tak, to jest to? Przeszłaś test? Pytanie 9 było skomplikowane, prawda? *'G:' Uh, nie, jeszcze nie, właśnie idziemy do... *'N:' Rozumiem... więc jest jeszcze czas, by przechylić szalę! *'G:' (Nagle pochylił się do tyłu, by się skłonić). *'N:' Jestem Nevra, szef Straży Cienia. Jeśli kiedykolwiek chciałabyś, żebym "zadbał" o ciebie, postaraj się do nas wstąpić ♥ *'G:' P-Pomyślę o tym... *'K:' Zwolnij nieco Nevra, nie wpływaj tak na nią! Gardienne nie kręćmy się już tutaj dłużej. ''-wychodzimy z korytarza-'' *'E:' Co ty tu robisz? Już zdałaś egzamin? *'G:' Naprawdę, każdy zadał mi to pytanie! *'E:' To jest uzasadnione, jesteśmy ciekawi, kto zdobędzie dodatkowego niewolnika. *'K:' Nie przejmuj się, on tylko żartuje... *'E:' Czy ja wyglądam jakbym żartował? *'G:' N-Nie... (Właśnie to jest problemem...) *'K:' Nie martw się, nawet jeśli wstąpisz do straży Absyntu, wszystko będzie dobrze! *'E:' Tak, tak długo, jak znasz wszystkie rośliny w Eldaryi, różne składniki żywności dla zwierząt i właściwości różnych jadów, które są tutaj, wtedy wszystko będzie lepsze. *'G:' ... Uh... ja... *'K:' Kiedy inni starają się na nią wpłynąć, ty ją straszysz! Naprawdę nie przysłużyłeś się Ezarel! *'E:' Nie jest mi nawet przykro. *'G:' (W-Więc, nie rozumiem... to był żart czy mówił na poważnie?) ''-przemieszczamy się-'' Przenieśliśmy się, gdy Valkyon zbliżył się do Keroshane zadając mu pytanie, kompletnie ignorując moją obecność. *'V:' ...Wreszcie, do której straży została skierowana? Tej od Ezarela czy Nevry? *'K:' Jeszcze tego nie ustaliliśmy. Ale wiesz, może wyląduje pod twoją opieką! Wtedy Valkyon odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie od góry na dół beznamiętnie. *'V:' Może ... Wiesz jak walczyć? *'G:' U-Umiem się bronić...? *'V:' To dobry początek, ale jeśli chcesz przejść do Gwardii Obsydianu będziemy wymagać od ciebie czegoś więcej. Używanie broni jest dyscypliną, którą my... *'K:' Hej! Ty też nie wywieraj na niej wpływu! *'V:' Och... Przepraszam, nie miałem takiego zamiarem. ''-Idziemy do biblioteki-'' *'K:' Oto jesteśmy... więc gdzie ja umieściłem te kwestionariusze... *'G:' (Kero zaczął rozglądać się wokoło.) *'K:' Ach! Tam są! *'G:' (Wtedy jego róg nagle zaczął świecić, dopóki książka do niego nie dotarła.) *'G:' W-Wow... jak to zrobiłeś? *'K:' Co masz na myśli? *'G:' Książka! Ona sama do ciebie przyszła! *'K:' Aha ... Zapomniałem, że tutaj nie mieszkasz, to prawda, że magia jest imponująca, kiedy się o niej nie wie. Powiedzmy, że jest to jedna z moich umiejętności! *'G:' To wygodne! *'K:' Nie masz pojęcia jak! Więc… jesteś gotowa? *'G:' Eee... tak! *'K:' Jeśli są jakieś pytania, których nie rozumiesz, nie zawahaj się zapytać, dobrze? *'G:' Tak! Straż zostanie nadana poprzez kwestionariusz. Nie ma to wpływu na skrypcie lub relacje z innymi postaciami. Ranking między strażami i graczami zapewnia bonusy w grze i ekskluzywne przedmioty! Niektóre przedmioty i zwierzęta są zastrzeżone do konkretnej straży. Jeśli nie jesteś w straży związanej z danym przedmiotem, nie będziesz w stanie się w niego wyposażyć. Rozpocznij test *'K:' Przeczytam ci pytania, tak będzie łatwiej, nie jestem pewien, czy byłabyś w stanie to przeczytać, nasze pismo różni się od ludzkiego. *'G:' Oh, dobrze. (niektóre pytania mogą pojawiać się w różnej kolejności.) Pyt.1-'''K:' Jaką porę dnia wolisz?'' *1. Zmierzch ← Cień *2. Świt ← Absynt *3. Zenit ← Obsydian Pyt.2-'''K:' Dobrze ... Więc, gdybyś wyjechała do Lasu Uśpienia/Snu, co byś ze sobą zabrała?'' *'G:' Jaki las? *'K:' J-Jest to dość znane miejsce w Eldaryi... *'G:' To mi nic nie mówi, naprawdę... Cóż, powiedziałabym... *'K:' Masz wybór między "pikantnym melonem", "poduszką" i "twoją odwagą i nożem". *'G:' Pikantny melon? Ale co to jest? *'K:' M-może pominę to pytanie, jeśli chcesz... *'G:' Nie, odpowiem na to. *1. pikantny melon ← Absynt *2. poduszka ← Cień *3. odwaga i nóż ← Obsydian (nie ważne co wybierzemy) *'K:' Ach, ach! *'G:' T-To nie jest prawidłowa odpowiedź? *'K:' No, ale wiesz, tu nie ma dobrych lub złych odpowiedzi, to jest test osobowości! / Wiesz, nie ma dobrych lub złych odpowiedzi... To tylko test osobowości.( znikoma różnica w wypowiedzi Kero) *'G:' Więc dlaczego się śmiałeś? *'K:' Zawsze uważałem tę odpowiedź za zabawną! Pyt.3-'''K:' Tak trzecie pytanie... Co robisz w wolnym czasie? Odwiedzasz Bibliotekę Aleksandrii? Badasz kamieniołomy rudy? Zostajesz w domu?'' *'G:' Miałabym trudności z pójściem do biblioteki w Aleksandrii, przecież nie istnieje już od wieków. *'K:' No, hm... t-tak... w końcu... to było równoważne również dla Eldaryi! Tak to prawda! Równoważne! *'G:' (Zaśmiał się nerwowo.) Um... *'K:' W-Więc? Co wybierasz? *1. Biblioteka Aleksandryjska. ← Absynt *2. kamieniołomy rudy. ← Obsydian *3. zostaję w domu. ← Cień wybór1: *'G:' Wybrałabym Bibliotekę Aleksandryjską, szkoda, że już nie istnieje. *'K:' Powiedziałbym to samo! *'G:' Może znajdę się pod twoją opieką! Pyt.4-'''K:' Powiedzmy sobie, że jest to "typ" odpowiedzi! Więc co wybierasz?'' *1. Sięgam po moją odwagę i nóż. ← Obsydian *2. Staram się uciekać. ← Cień *3. Staram się namówić. ← Absynt Pyt.5-'''K:' Jestem pewien, że to sprawka Ezarela... cholera, nie przegapił... przepraszam, prawdziwe odpowiedzi to:'' *1. czerwona czapka ← Absynt *2. szkodnik ← Obsydian *3. Blemmjowie ← Cień Pyt.6-'''K:' Zgadzam się... a co jest obiektem, który zawiera najwięcej Many?'' *1. Klaster(grono) ziaren kawy. ← Absynt *2. Woda oczyszczona. ← Cień *3. Popiół surowego drewna. ← Obsydian Pyt.7-'''K:' To było to, co ukradł chłopiec, pamiętasz? Jest to jedna z najbardziej powszechnej żywności Eldaryi. Więc, co wolisz?'' *1. miód. ← Absynt *2. mleko. ← Obsydian *3. chleb. ← Cień *'G:' Uwielbiam też cheeseburgery, pizze, pączki... Pyt.8-'''K:' Czego najbardziej się boisz w Eldaryi?'' *1. Iluminaci. ← Cień *2. Chińska mafia. ← Absynt *3. Templariusze. ← Obsydian Pyt.9-'''K:' No nie... Miiko.. Miiko.. lub Miiko.'' *1. Miiko ← Obsydian *2. (jeszcze/wciąż) Miiko ← Absynt *3. (zawsze) Miiko ← Cień Pyt.10-'''K:' Do której gwardii chciałabyś się dostać?'' *1. Straż Absyntu ← oczywiste w każdej odpowiedzi *2. Straż Obsydianu *3. Straż Cienia C.D.N. ^-^ |-|Przedmioty= |-|Ilustracja= Plik:Db1276d03b5b299b6562f8b523ac0acc.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki